Borealis
The Borealis is an Aperture Science research vessel introduced in Half-Life 2: Episode Two. According to Isaac Kleiner, Aperture was working on a promising project, but in their rush to beat Black Mesa for funding, they neglected ordinary safety rules and it appears that the ship simply disappeared with parts of her dry dock, which earned her an almost legendary stature. It is assumed that the Borealis contained an immensely powerful and dangerous secret. Appearances ''Half-Life 2: Episode Two Many years after the Combine invasion of Earth, Judith Mossman, a Resistance operative, found the ''Borealis in an Arctic location. She was attacked by Combine forces soon after, and was only able to send an incomplete transmission of her discovery to White Forest. This was intercepted by the Combine, and in turn stolen back by Gordon Freeman and Alyx Vance from the Citadel Core during their flight from City 17. Mossman was cunning enough to encrypt Borealis photographs, coordinates, blueprints and hailing frequencies within her message. Once Eli Vance and Isaac Kleiner had decoded these and realized the full significance of the transmission, a rift opened between the two Resistance leaders. Kleiner believed the technology the Borealis contained could be used by the Resistance against the Combine; Vance, haunted by memories of the Black Mesa Incident and not wanting a second Seven Hour War, believed that the Borealis had to be destroyed at all costs. It is not clear whether the Combine know of the Borealis, and consequently if they themselves have some interest in the ship's contents. Given the attack upon Mossman's forces, the interception of her message and the fate of Eli Vance, it seems very likely. ''Half-Life 2: Episode Three The ''Borealis is expected to appear in Episode Three. The first revealed concept art features a ship, which the word "B-EALIS" on it, the O and R being covered by Combine technology, stuck in ice, and with Advisors floating through the canyon, hinting that the Combine will have already discovered the ship when Gordon gets to it. Behind the scenes *The Borealis was originally to appear in Half-Life 2, between two other cut chapters, the Air Exchange and Kraken Base.Half-Life 2: Raising the BarWC mappack *The ship appears to be based on existing research icebreakers, the USCGC Polar Sea, the USCGC Polar Star (both sister ships) or the USCGC Healy (which is bigger and more recent than the former), all United States Coast Guard vessels, homeported in Seattle, Washington, USA.The Valve Corporation headquarters are located in Bellevue, a Seattle suburb. *The images hidden in Mossman's message are located in the Episode Two texture files, in the folders "effects" and "Props". **One of these images shows two of the unknown scientists of Kleiner's Black Mesa main team photography, a bearded man and the only woman, posing in front of the Borealis. This could emphasize the rivalry between Aperture Science and Black Mesa, since these two scientists might be connected to both companies. **Other images include three blueprints of the Borealis. The original images are not blueprints for any of the United States Coast Guard research icebreakers mentioned above but those of a naval warship, the USS Newport News, an United States Navy heavy cruiser launched after World War II. They also feature tables, taken from other blueprints. Gallery Game files Blueprints Borealis schematic 001.png|Blueprint. Borealis plans 01.png|Other blueprint. The word GLaDOS can be seen, as well as the location of Aperture Science's labs and administration, Cleveland, Ohio, and an Aperture Laboratories stamp. File:USS Newport News MainDeckAft.jpg|USS Newport News blueprint. The left portion is one of the sources of the previous image, reversed, while the right portion is the source of next image. Borealis plans 03.png|Other blueprint, with again an Aperture Laboratories stamp, and turrets clearly visible. Borealis plans 02.png|Other blueprint. USS Newport News Level04.jpg|USS Newport News blueprint, one of the sources of the previous image. Miscellaneous Borealis filmslide 001.png|Two Black Mesa scientists from Kleiner's Lab photography posing in front of the Borealis. Borealis 01.jpg|The Borealis stranded in the ice. Borealis image 001.png|Another view, which seems to have been taken with a spotting scope. Other Healy-in-ice.jpg|The USCGC Healy. USCGC Healy.jpg|Another view of the Healy. SeaStar.jpg|The USCGC Polar Sea and her sister ship USCGC Polar Star near McMurdo Station, Antarctica. Borealis mini episode two.jpg|The Episode Two model. Half Life 2 Episode Three concept2.jpg|''Episode Three'' concept art. 19551on2.jpg|Isaac Kleiner, Eli Vance and Alyx Vance talking about the Borealis at White Forest. Trivia The Borealis' teleportation shares many similarities to the urban legend of the Philadelphia Experiment in which the warship [[Wikipedia:USS Eldridge (DE-173)|USS Eldridge]] was rumored to have been rendered invisible by experimental technology. In some versions of the story, the ship had accidentally teleported from its dry dock to a U.S. naval base over 200 miles away. In the most radical versions of the story, the ship achieved accidental time travel. List of appearances *''Half-Life 2: Raising the Bar'' *''Half-Life 2: Episode Two'' Notes and references Category:Vehicles Category:Arctic locations Category:Aperture Science technology